A Tree of Lemons
by ReikaTsuyu
Summary: This is a string of smut fics as an apology for not updating. Hella Shizaya. It's in the Reportable Community again but I'm tired and people want to read smut so meh. They're just going have to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly pulling out and slamming back in, the ex-bartender relished in the rare feeling of control in their twisted romance. The raven under him was never hesitant in their warped dances but when he had crooked his finger towards the dyed blonde, Shizuo's inner beast all but lunged at him. The wall Heiwajima had pushed him against nothing close to clean. The informant had lead him through the dark, grimy alleyways of Ikebukuro only to have himself thrown against a wall and thrusted into without preparation. The taller of the two was far from gentle but from the lewd sounds echoing in the dank passage both parties were in a state of euphoria. After a particularly hard thrust Izaya let out a wavering mewl, the vibrations of Shizuo chuckling leaving the smaller of the two to shudder and lean closer to the germ covered wall. He would never usually touch such filth but his pleasure filled mind drowned out the cries in his head of bacteria and mold. With both hands on the wall as a small attempt to maintain his balance, Izaya could only beg his beast to go faster, his voice growing hoarse as the blonde's thrusts quicken to match his erratic heartbeat. When his momentum faltered, in the recesses of his mind the raven knew the blonde was close to climax but at that instant he was too far gone to make a smart ass comment. He took a sharp breath when his length was grasped by a warm, calloused hand and bucked forward as it jerked him off. Shizuo made sure his former classmate finished first before ramming deep inside the spazzing hole, hand still coaxing out any cum left from the body he was in. Pulling out he stood, keeping his grip on the pale waist pulling the body to his chest. His body temperature always just cold enough to leave a trail of goosebumps where it made contact with his own. Looking down he saw his seed leak out of the informant's entrance. When had their relationship changed?

* * *

Don't people like smut? So why do people keep putting this in the reporting community? I'm just trying to lighten up someone's day with a little down and dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly rolling his hips forward, he heard the almost silent cry of the ravenette. Putting more weight on his hips, the blond rolled forwards in a wave like motion. Small hands scratched at his back and he hissed at the pleasurable pain. The thin material between the two males did nothing to prevent the heat between them. Thin fingers harshly embracing lean muscles stopped at tan cheeks and gave a squeeze. Growling in response, the ex-bartender gave a sharp jerk forward, not stopping to savor the mewl of the smaller body. Ripping off a pair of black boxer briefs the older Heiwajima breath ghosted over the other's length as he pulled the pale hips up. The first lick was tentative but after a surprised squeak the blond smirked and continued with vigor, nosing his scrotum while alternating between rough squeezes and rubbing at the reddened tip. Pulling his hand back, the protozoan adjusted his limbs in a more comfortable position, holding up thin hips and pulling cheeks apart. Shizuo jabbed his tongue in, thumb forcing the wet appendage into the now spazzing, pink hole, moans of delight encouraging him further.

The raven clawed at the bed sheets, mind fuzzed over. Through the haze of bliss, he stuttered out shouts of encouragement and was abruptly let go of. Confused by the loss of pleasure, the information broker huffed out "Why the fuck-" before a mouth aggressively covered his. Their tongues tangled and the taller shoved a slick finger in the other. Izaya's moans were muffled as the other dominated his mouth, appendages tangling, seeking the depths of the other's cavity. Unoccupied hand searching, Shizuo pushed another long digit into the raven's lower orifice, rushing to stretch the taunt ring of muscle. Looking up, hazel met red and the blond yanked his fingers out of the other. Placing both hands on the other's hips, the eldest Heiwajima let the other bite into his shoulder as he pushed within. The muffled screams died to a shaky whimper as the elder of the two bottomed out. Feeling the saliva on his shoulder cool, Shizuo engaged the other's mouth once again, hoping to ease the pain. Impatient, the younger looped his limbs around the other's neck and back and proceeded to thrust his hips upwards. The blond groaned as he felt the broker's length rub against his abdomen and bit the other's neck as he pulled back and slammed forwards. Dual moans accompanied the rhythmical, increasing movements of the bed. Nails clawed into skin as a dark head of hair was thrown back into a pillow. Broken yells of the occupants names filled the room once more as the two raced to completion. Seeing the raven red faced and breathing hard, the blond wrapped his palm around the other's erection, enjoying cracked moans of his name fall from the other's lips. His attempt to match the pace of his thrusting and hand on the other was futile, the both too close to finishing. Feeling the edge near, Izaya dug his heels into the other's lower back and pulled the other as deep as possible. When the warmth and tightness engulfed him, the taller of the two felt the cum splattered on the other's chest as he collapsed on him. Breathing heavily, Izaya wriggled underneath his body trying to get comfortable as the other's release dripped out of him. The warmth dripping down his crack was something he could never get used to, no matter how many times they did it.

* * *

Sorry it just kinda stops. I'm not good at conclusions. I hate my writing but for some reason I keep doing it. I hope someone enjoys this piece of crap because I certainly don't.


End file.
